Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Xelkor
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Darth Xelkor. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. ForestFairy (Hilfe | Blog) 01:38, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Rücksicht nehmen? Hallo, ich wollte mal etwas fragen, nämlich ob ich Rücksicht auf andere Artikel nehmen muss, also ob, wenn in einem Artikel steht "...und Paul stürzte 2000 NSY die Republik.", ob ich dann in einem anderen Artikel schreiben könnte "...und Finn regierte ab 1000 NSY 4000 jahre lang statt der Republik." Danke Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 09:19, 21. Dez. 2014 (UTC)Darth Xelkor :hi Xelkor, von welchen Artikeln sprichst du da? In erster Linie klingt das für mich nach Inhalten die irgendwelchen Fanfictons entspringen. Sprich, wenn deine Fanfiction in eine andere Richtung sich entwickelt hat, kannst du gerne deine Sicht schreiben. Wenn es jedoch Artikel sind, die evtl von mehreren mit ähnlichen Titeln sind, würde ich empfehlen im Titel deutlich zu machen, dass es sich um eine andere "Version" handelt. Für Rückragen, meld dich einfach. Grüße Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 11:43, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, wie du sicher gelesen hast, habe ich diese Frage schon vor einiger Zeit gestellt, in meiner Anfangszeit hier. Jetzt hat sich das inzwischen geklärt. Damals war ich mir nicht sicher, denn da meine meistern Geschichten in einem Zeitraum spielen, die nach den meisten anderen spielen, ich jedoch einen Artikel gelesen hatte, der noch nach meinen Geschichten spielt, jedoch in meiner "Zeitrechnung" nicht passiert sein kann, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich auf diesen Artikel Rücksicht nehmen muss. Aber da das ja sowieso Fanfiction ist und sich sowieso manche Artikel von anderen Leuten widersprechen, hat sich das erledigt. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 17:15, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Hiho, japp ich hab gelesen, dass es schon etwas her ist. Dezember 2014 ist ja auch nicht soweit in der Vergangenheit. Aber du hast korrekt gesehen, dass es in einer Fan-Wiki zu Überschneidungen kommen kann. Immerhin sind hier die "Hauptquellen", ja die Autoren und ihre Fanbeiträge aus ihren persönlichen Universen. Also nur zu und schreib ruhig deine Zeitlinie. Ich freue mich über jeden hier zu findenen Aspekt. Ansonsten stehe ich immer gerne bereit. Grüße Darth Draganus-Revan | Dunkler Herold & Lord der Sithforce (Diskussion) 09:14, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hallo Darth Xelkor ich habe eine Frage an dich? Ich möchte gerne als Fanfiction die Quarianer von Mass Effect hier Erstellen. Näturlich nicht die Geschichte von ihne. Deswegen wollte ich dich Fragen ob das eine gute Idee ist oder nicht, weil sonst habe ich noch viele andere Ideen. Liebe Grüße (00Tali00 (Diskussion) 14:09, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC)) Hallo 00Tali00, wenn du die Quarianer magst und in deine Fanfictions einbauen möchtest, wieso nicht? Bei deinen eigenen Geschichten sind dir keine Grenzen gesetzt. Nur wenn du in deine Artikel Sachen von Fanfictions von anderen einbauen möchtest, solltest du lieber um Erlaubnis fragen. Also, wenn dir danach ist, dann führe die Quarianer ins Star Wars-Universum ein ;) Ich stehe für weitere fragen bereit. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 06:36, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wieder eine Frage Ich habe bei dieser Person gesehen Dekk Zelrow das er ein Mandalorianer ist, ich wollte dich Fragen ob ich die Seite und den Planeten Mandelor erstellen soll oder darf. Ich frage besser lieber nach nicht das du es machen wolltest und ich dir reinpfusche. Ich hoffe ich gehe dir nicht auf die Nerven mit meine Fragen. Liebe Grüße(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 08:21, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC)) :Hi 00Tali00, keine Sorgen, deine Fragen nerven mich in keinster Weise, denn es ist schön für mich, wenn ich anderen behilflich sein kann. Und wegen Mandalore, kein Problem, erstell den Planeten ruhig, wenn du willst, denn an sich ist es ja ein Planet, den es so oder so im Star Wars-Universum gibt. Nur wenn du da irgendwas aus meinen Artikeln reinschreiben wolltest, solltest du das lieber mich lassen machen. Aber an sich kannst du den Artikel gerne erstellen. Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, stell sie ruhig. Liebe Grüße Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 10:04, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich Danke dir für die Gratulation. Liebe Grüße(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 20:26, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC)). Informieren Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich wollte dich nur Informieren, dass ich jetzt eine Woche auf Urlaub bin. Ich kann nächste Woche hier nicht Aktiv sein, und Artikel erstellen oder bearbeiten. Liebe Grüße(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 08:12, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC)). :) :Hallo 00Tali00, gar kein Problem, man sollte die Ferien (zumindest ich hab Ferien, da ich noch zur Schule gehe, keine Ahnung wie das bei dir ist) ja schließlich für solche Sachen nutzen. Schönen Urlaub und viel Spaß wünsch ich dir. Liebe Grüße, dein Freund und Kollege Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 11:13, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich gehe ebenfalls noch zu Schule, und habe Sommerferien. Zur Information ich bin erst 15 Jahre. Ich werde mich erst wieder Melden wenn ich von Urlaub zurück bin. Ab Morgen Früh bin ich dann schon weg. Ich wünsche dir bis dahin viel Spaß und Liebe grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin:)(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 21:19, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC)). :Erneut: Hallo 00Tali00, selbst wenn du es erst später lesen wirst, finde ich es nur gerecht, dir zu sagen, dass ich 14 bin. Weil Gegenseitigkeit und so. Möge die Macht mit dir und deinem Urlaub sein ;), dein Freund Darth Xelkor (Diskussion) 00:13, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) I am back Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich bin schon seit dieser Woche wieder in Österreich. Ich werde jetzt wieder Aktiv hier in Wiki werden. Liebe Grüße deine Freundin und Kollegin (00Tali00 (Diskussion) 21:02, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC)). Antwort auf die tolle Frage Hi Darth Xelkor, der Urlaub war wirklich sehr schön Danke. Das ist eine super Idee von dir, weil ich weiß eigentlich nicht weiter bei Amaya Tuuli. Am Anfang hatte ich so viele Ideen jedoch jetzt nichts mehr. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, und du kannst ruhig machen was du willst bei diesen Artikel. Liebe Grüße deine Freundin und Kollegin(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 10:22, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC)). Antwort auf die Frage Hey Darth Xelkor, ich habe auch schon Nachgedacht jedoch hatte ich keinen guten Einfall. Ich freue mich aber das dir etwas eingefallen ist. Das sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt, dass hatte ich mir auch schon mal gedacht. Jedoch ging es bei mir so weit, dass sich ein Romantisches Interesse zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Deine Idee finde ich sehr toll, und über das Add-On werde ich mich bald Informieren. Liebe Grüße deine Freundin und Kollegin (00Tali00 (Diskussion) 19:00, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC)). Charakter-Romanze Hey Darth Xelkor, ist kein Problem das Amaya eine Romanze mit Shawn Reyce beginnt. Über das Alter von Amaya habe ich nicht nachgedacht, doch sie ist halt ein Jahr jünger als Shawn. Jetzt geht bald meine neue Schule los, und ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben. Das mit dem Imperium von Zakuul finde ich eine gute Idee, das machen wir auf alle Fälle. Wenn du willst kannst du schon beginnen mit unserer Zusammenarbeit, und du nervst mich überhaupt nicht. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 19:05, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC)). Zakuul-Imperium Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, schön das es dir gut geht. Ich finde deinen Vorschlag einfach super. Ich würde mich jedoch freuen wenn du mit der Zusammenarbeit als erster beginnst. Ich habe jetzt sehr viel zu Lernen für die Schule und habe aber nicht viel Zeit, dass ich jeden Tag hier vorbeischaue. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin (00Tali00 (Diskussion) 08:49, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC)). Amaya Tuuli Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich habe dir im August mal geschrieben, das du machen kannst was du willst bei diesen Artikel. Ich freu mich sehr zu sehen was später alles mit Amaya woll passieren wird. Ich habe kein Problem damit, nur möchte ich nicht das die jetzige Biografie bearbeitet wird. Ich wünsche mir halt das Amaya später einen Togruta Sohn vielleicht auch eine Togruta Tochter bekommt. Ich werde nächste Woche noch etwas bearbeiten bei Amaya, und bei ihren Familienstammbaum. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 08:31, 1. Nov. 2015 (UTC)). Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich wollte dir nur Mitteilen das du mit Amaya machen kannst was du willst. In letzer Zeit habe ich nur wenig Zeit, weil eine höhere Schule natürlich viel Anspruchsvoller ist. Ich versuche manchmal etwas Zeit zu finden für die Arbeit in Wiki. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 21:09, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). Amayas Geschichte Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich finde die Geschichte was du bei Darth Maber verfasst hast über Amaya einfach super. Ich habe mir Überlegt das sie nur eine Tochter haben wird, und in welcher Zeit ist dir überlassen. Wer der Vater sein soll weiß ich jetzt eigentlich selber nicht. Jedenfalls machst du das perfekt mit ihr, und freue mich mehr darüber zu lesen. Ich finde überhaupt deine Charakter Darth Maber wirklich interessant und genial. Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls viel Glück in deiner Schule. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 23:27, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). Vater des Kindes Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir? Natürlich kann Darth Maber auch der Vater von ihren Kind sein. Ich habe kein Problem damit. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 22:31, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). Name der Tochter Hallo Darth Xelkor, mir geht es ebenfalls gut? Die Tochter könnte Asona oder Lesaa Tuuli heißen. Ich finde jedoch beide Namen sehr schön, aber such du dir von diesen zwei einen aus. Ich wünsche dir auch schon mal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 12:41, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). Erlaubnis zur Bearbeitung Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich gebe dir ebenfalls wie gesagt die Erlaubnis bei Amaya. Ich Danke dir das du mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hast, bei Darth Maber. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 20:27, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). PS: Ich habe jetzt gerade nur einen Namen ausgebessert. Ich möchte dir nicht in deine Arbeit reinpfuschen. Liebe Grüße, deine Freundin und Kollegin :) <3 Frohe Weinachten Lieber Darth Xelkor, ich wünsche dir Frohe Weinachten und ein wunderschönes Fest. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :) <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 10:49, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). Amaya und Shawn Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die weiteren Geschichten. Mir gefällt die Idee das Amaya und Shawn heimlich Heiraten. Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls ein gutes Neues Jahr 2016 und rutsch gut rüber. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 23:27, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC)). The Old Republic Lieber Darth Xelkor, ich wünsche dir ebenfalls ein gutes Neues Jahr. Ich habe früher The Old Republic gespielt aber jetzt nicht mehr. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 18:06, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Tochter von Shawn und Amaya?? Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir? Ich möchte dich fragen ob das auch ok ist wenn Amaya und Shawn zusammen auch eine Tochter hätten. Die Tochter von Shawn und Amaya wird vielleicht ein Jedi wie ihr Vater, und von ihm Unterrichet. Wenn dir diese Idee nicht gefällt sagst du mir sicher bescheid. Tuuli Industries bleibt auch weiterhin ein erfolgreicher Konzern nachdem Kuraa Tuuli verstorben ist. Die Firma bleibt jedoch nicht in Familienbesitz und wird von anderen Personen geführt. Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls alles Gute und viel Glück. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 18:11, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Asona Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, der Name Asona passt Perfekt. Wie findest du das Asona wie ihr Vater sein wird. Sie wird ein Jedi und tritt in seine Fußstapfen. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 01:45, 5. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). ich habe eine Frage so hallo erstmal. Ich hollte fragen ob du dir mein Charakter (Imperator Parkan) durchlesen kannst und mir tipps geben kannst. Ich habe dein Charakter gelesen wirklich interessant. Ich wollt jemand fragen der schon zimmlich gut ihn sowas ist. Viel dank im vorraus.Kreusus Parkan (Diskussion) 17:32, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo nochmal Ich Ich habe nun die Fehler verbessert und wollte nachfragen ob du es nochmal lesen kannst. Vielen Dank Kreusus Parkan (Diskussion) 23:19, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage wegen Allianz (Odessen) Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir? Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Wenn wir mal die Seite dieser Allianz zwischen der Republik und dem Sith-Imperium erstellen, soll die Seite nur Allianz heißen oder Allianz (Odessen). Sollen wir die Allianz auch bei unseren Charaktern in die Infobox hinzufügen oder nicht. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 11:39, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). PS: brauche doch nicht mehr Fragen :P Halli Hallo ich bin es nochmal, wie wäre es wenn wir die Seite Imperium von Zakuul nicht richtig in Ewiges Imperium umbenennen. Geburt von Asona Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, mir geht es auch gut Danke. Wie wäre es wenn Amaya bereits auf Naboo bevor die beiden nach Odessen aufbrechen merkt das sie ein Kind erwarten, aber es Shawn noch nicht erzählte. Sie erzählt es ihn erst auf dem Weg nach Odessen. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 13:11, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Nein Amaya und Shawn sagen zu keine was, und Amaya trug kurz darauf nur weite Kleidung. Ich weiß aber noch nicht wie die beiden das anstellen sollen wenn das Kind da ist. Amaya und Shawn können ja schlecht mit eine Kind im Arm durch die gegen laufen. Das mit der gute Freundin ist gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn die beiden die Geburt wirklich verheimlichen, wo bleibt das Kind. Asona könnte ja auf Corellia die Heimtwelt von Shawn geboren worden sein, weil Amaya das so möchte oder? Was ich auch noch Fragen wollte soll sie Asona Tuuli oder Reyce, heißen weil eigentlich sind die beiden ja verheiratet da wäre dann der Nachname Reyce. Ja sicher weiß Asona das die beiden ihre Eltern sind, und sie ist auch wie ihr Vater. Sie wird schließlich in seine Fußstapfen als Jedi treten. Darth Xelkor kannst du mal ein Blick auf die Seite von Familie Tuuli machen, weil irgendwie bekomme ich das mit dem Stammbaum nicht hin oder passt das so. Was ich auch noch fragen wollte erzählt Shawn seien Meister irgendwan einmal das mit ihm und Amaya oder nicht. Was aus Lesaa wird weiß ich überhaupt nich. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee? Darth Nox bekommt anfangs nicht viel mit, aber er machte sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Odessen. Er bemerkt dort das sich Amaya in der Anwesenheit von Shawn irgendwie anders verhält. Jedoch spricht er Amaya darauf nicht an. Darth Nox vermutet erst nach der Geburt von Asona das zwischen denn beiden etwas ist. Ich dachte mir ehr das Darth Nox die beiden bei eine Kuss irgendwan mal erwichen wird. Was sagst du dazu. Sie sagt es ihn während sie gerade nah Odessen fliegen. Bei Lesaa kannst du ausuchen was aus ihr wird. Darth Nox wird nicht gut reagieren, er stellte Amaya zur reden und will das diese Beziehung sofort ein Ende hat. Amaya konnte ihn aber vorerst beruhigen. Wie gefällt dir diese Idee: Als er auch noch erfährt das die beiden ein Kind hatten, stellte er Shawn zur rede und gab ihn die Schuld Amaya verführt zu haben damit sie Blind vor Liebe ist. Wer der Fremdling sein soll weiß ich gar nicht, da müssen wir uns noch was überlegen. Diese Konfrontation beginnt nicht gerade freundlich. Wie wäre es wenn Darth Nox sein Lichtschwert erhob oder auch nicht und Amaya einschreitet. Das mit der Stasis kommt erst ein paar Jahre später, und Asona ist ja zur dieser Zeit noch ein kleines Kind. Ich finde die Idee über eine Kampf zwischen Darth Nox und Dylan Rox super. Weißt du was mir gerade aufgefallen ist, Nox und Rox. :D Darth Nox ist so einer der Amaya als seine Tochter sieht, und alles tun würde damit es ihr gut geht. Das sie so um die dreißig in Stasis gesetzt wird passt, und Shawn muss sich ja alleine um Asona kümmern. Ich werde erst am Wochenende mich hier wieder in Wiki herumtreiben. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in der Schule. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 19:44, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Person aus Star Wars Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir? Ich wollte dich Fragen ob es dir was ausmacht das ich eine Person aus dem Star Wars Universum hier erstelle und nach Fanfiction beabreite. Es geht dabei um Riyo Chuchi. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Woche, weil ich mich erst wieder am Wochenende hier in Wiki herumtreiben werde. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 18:55, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Riyo Chuchi Hallo Darth Xelkor, Danke mir geht es auch gut und wie war deine Woche? Jetzt ist es ja Wochenende und ich bin wieder hier :D Danke das ich Riyo Chuchi erstellen darf. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 14:53, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, meine Woche war ebenfalls sehr gut. Ich habe es schon mitbekommen das du einen Admin angeschrieben hast. Das du mich Vorgeschlagen hast finde ich echt nett von dir Danke. Ich wollte dich nur Fragen wegen Riyo Chuchi, weil ich nicht wusste ob es dir paast oder nicht. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 16:59, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Amayas und Shawns Erlebnisse Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor mir geht es gut Danke und dir? Es wäre sicher eine gute Idee das Amaya und Shawn noch Abenteuer auf andere Planeten erleben, statt die ganze Zeit auf Odessen zu trainieren. Die beiden könnten ja bei einer Mission auf Zakuul gegen die Ritter von Zakuul Antreten, oder was ich auch toll finde auf Arcann treffen. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 11:51, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Das ist eine super Idee besonders gefällt mir das die beiden vor Arcann gebracht werden. Liebe Grüße(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 12:06, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich wünsche dir eine schöne Woche und gutes gelingen in der Schule. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin :)(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 18:34, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Wie gehts dir Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir und wie war dein Halbjahreszeugnis? Ich habe nächste Woche noch Schule dann sind bei mir erst Ferien. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin<3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 12:14, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC)). Admin So, ich habe dich soeben zum Admin befördert. Ich würde dich bitten, größere Änderungen (Design, Richtlinien, Vorlagen) kurz mit mir abzusprechen, solltest du in diese Richtung etwas machen wollen. Ich muss mal schauen, wie ich mit der Zeit hinkomme, aber vielleicht steige ich hier auch wieder etwas mehr mit ein :) Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 23:17, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Administrator Darth Xelkor Lieber Administrator Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir? Ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Beförderung zum Admin, und freue mich sehr für dich. Am Freitag bekomm ich endlich mein Zeugnis, und ich freue mich auf die Ferien. Wir müssen irgendwann wieder bei Amaya und Shawn weiterschreiben. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne restliche Ferienzeit. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 17:03, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC)). Bin fleißig dabei Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, mir geht es auch super Danke. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich bereits beim Schreiben bin über Amaya und Shawn. Ich schreibe immer alles zuerst auf mein Laptop auf bevor ich es reinstelle. Mein Zeugnis war super und bin sehr zufrieden darüber. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 17:03, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC)). Idee Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich finde deine Idee super. Ich bin schon fast fertig wie Darth Nox die beiden erwischt. Ich werde es in verlauf dieser Woche reinstellen oder vielleicht sogar Morgen schon. Beim Treffen zwischen die beiden mit Arcann komme ich leider nicht weiter. Doch ich dachte mir, dass es eine Schlacht auf Zakuul geben wird und beide oder nur Shawn gefangen genommen werden und wie mal gesagt vor Arcann gebracht werden. Was ich mir auch dachte das die beiden schon Tage zuvor nach Zakuul reisen um wichtige Informationen über mögliche Angriffsziele zu sammeln. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 10:24, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC)). Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich habe es fertig geschrieben und es auch schon hochgestellt. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3 Halli Halo Darth Xelkor, ich freue mich das es dir gefällt was ich da geschrieben habe. Amaya und Shawn könnten doch auf die Befehle des Fremdlings zuerst nach Zakuul reisen um dort Informationen über mögliche Angriffsziele sammlen und herausfinden, bevor diese offene Schlacht beginnt. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3 Ich weiß nicht mit Zakuul weiß ich einfach nicht weiter. Die beiden könnten schon zu diesen Zeitpunkt oder erst später gefangen genommen werden. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3 Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, danke das du dies übernimmst. Ich wäre wirklich nicht weiter gekommen. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3 Der Fremdling Hallo Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir so ? Ich finde es Natürlich in ordnung wenn der Fremdling in unserer Geschichte der Held von Tython ist. Ich freu mich schon auf unsere weiterarbeit. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 11:41, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC)). Cooperation Would your wiki like to cooperate with Polish Star Wars Fanon Wiki - Biblioteka Fanonu Star Wars? It would be good to unit all the Star Wars Fanon Wikis. Thank you in advance. SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 09:02, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your permission. I don't mind your English as I can't say I can say anything in English. SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 16:21, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) I see you're actually linking to Fanonpedia. I don't know if Google Translate would do it well, but if you translate to German, you'll see that the quality of articles is very low - the longest article in "Notes" section has got an information that this character "REALLY LIKED CRANBERRY JUICE, like his author" (yes, it's written with big letters in the original). And this article has got 17 thousands bytes, and our has got 90 thousands, and it's still expanded by his author - we have more long articles, too. And a standard article on Fanonpedia is named Jabba The Fat or Nepomucen Getto-Majewski, the coach of FC Auschwitz. Decide who would you like to cooperate with. SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 16:46, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) I think you can switch interwikis if you ask for it on your Community Central.SuperSzym Tablica/User talk Blog Fanons/Fanony 22:42, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Shawn und Amaya Halli Hallo Darth Xelkor, ich finde was du geschrieben hast einfach super. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3(00Tali00 (Diskussion) 12:12, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC)). Heii Darth Xelkor, wie geht es dir ? Ich kann gerne weiterschreiben, und ich hoffe das mir was dazu einfällt. Shawn könnte ja während der Schlacht zurückkehren oder ? Ich finde das du bisher immer die coolsten Ideen hattest. Liebe Grüße, deine liebe Freundin und Kollegin <3 Frage Wie hast du diese Info"Box" bei Darth Maber gemacht? Viel Dank Oculus Parkan (Diskussion) 15:39, 15. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die hilfe Danke.Oculus Parkan (Diskussion) 16:29, 15. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Ich bin Kreusus Parkan aber leider habe ich das Passwort vergessen. Liebe Grüße Oculus Parkan (Diskussion) 17:29, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Frage ' Ich habe eine Frage. Kann man eine Verbinndung zwischen Darth Maber und mein Charakter machen, so wie Meister(Darth Maber) und Ich (Schüler) Die dann durch einen Streit verschiedene Wege gegangen sind? DAnke Leider habe ich keine Idee für einen Namen.Alter Meister (Diskussion) 16:22, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Idee Ist der Name''' Darth Malkarus''' gut für meinen Charakter ? Liebe Grüße der Alter Meister (Diskussion) 16:43, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Frage Ich habe meinen Charakter Darth Malkarus angefangen. Sag mir bitte was du davon haltest. Alter Meister (Diskussion) 19:02, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC)]] Viel danke Das ist eine gute Idee mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt.Liebe Alter Meister (Diskussion) 21:26, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Er hat diese Fähigkeiten nur. Er kann sie nicht benutzen da die Gefahr besteht das ihn die Macht verschlingt oder das er einfach sich auflöst. Libe Grüße der Alter Meister (Diskussion) 11:34, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Er hat diese Fähigkeiten nur damit er durch diese Fähigkeit Sterben kann. So ein Cooles Ende Vestehst du ?Alter Meister (Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2016 (UTC)